


Reclamation

by Harrisii



Series: Within the Might of the Zoos [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrisii/pseuds/Harrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Leonard's POV from the BTMOTZ universe.  This will be a multi chapter story of one shots looking at pivotal moments from within beyond the might of the zoos, all from Leonard's point of view.  For other POVs, look at the other works in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siabhras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/gifts).



> I have been wracking my brains for almost a month now on what to write findeiroma for his Birthday, to say thank you for all the support. Then it dawned on me that from the beginning findeiroma has wanted to see Leonard's POV so I finally stopped making excuses and here is the beginning of Leonard's journey. Happy Birthday for last month x
> 
> the rating will no doubt change for this story, but it felt nice selecting that G button, so I did it, while I could ;)

Leonard frowned at his travel mug.  It had long since turned cold, but Leonard found himself tipping back the dregs anyway, cringing at the taste.  He wasn’t going to turn away anything that made him feel more alive at this point.  With a sigh he checked the time, he still had a few minutes, flicking down his rearview mirror he took in his reflection with a grimace.  Running his hands through his hair he tried to make himself look somewhat presentable.  With a sigh he tried to ignore the bags under his eyes and moved down to try and unwrinkle his shirt, stubbornly not thinking over what he was about to do.  If he didn’t think about it, then it wasn’t happening.  With a grunt he moved himself out of the car, triple checking his clothes.  Hearing the ding of his cell phone he pulled it out of his pocket, intending to put it on silent.  Seeing the good luck text from Pike, Leonard scowled and stashed it back in his pocket.  With a shaky sigh he headed into the building, he had to admit it was impressive, on the outside it had been all hard lines and steel but moving into the entrance it was adorned with plants and paintings on the walls that offset the oppressive modernistic and sterile feel to the building.  Looking around he noticed the elevator and quickly moved towards it, resisting the urge to double check his instructions.  He knew where he was going.

Before long and with minimal getting lost, Leonard arrived at a smooth oak door, pausing he frowned at the lack of identification on the door.  But he was sure this was where he was told to come.  With a shrug he raised his fist and knocked on the door, three sharp raps and took a step back.

After a moment he heard a strong voice through the door “Come” Leonard raised an eyebrow, but stepped through the door all the same.  Frowning he took stock of the man in front of him, dirty blonde hair, wrinkled clothes that he seemed to be fussing with.  Suddenly he felt a lot better about his own wrinkled shirt. 

Stepping forward he cleared his throat “Hi, I’m Leonard McCoy, I’m here for the interview?” Leonard was a little unsure he had the right office and was about to ask when the man looked up at him, a grin on his face.  Leonard floundered for a minute, he didn’t think eyes that colour existed.  Watching as the man gathered himself, he couldn’t help but wonder what this kids deal was, he looked nervous, yet he had one of the most successful adult clubs in the country.  Then he saw as the kid shook himself off and introduced himself, it was bizarre to watch.  A transformation occurring in front of his eyes and suddenly Leonard wasn’t a bit surprised that this James, or Jim as he had just introduced himself as, had managed so much.

Leonard found himself distracted throughout the interview, couldn’t help but wonder what the kids preferences were.  If he even had any, sure the kid owned the club but that didn’t mean he participated.  Scowling at himself he tried to concentrate on the interview once more, Jim was shooting out a lot of information.  Clearly Leonard had just been spending too much time at Trek, he needed to stop analyzing people as soon as he met them.  He had a confident and commanding presence that any dom would envy, he clearly knew how to take control of a situation.  Yet there was something… Leonard frowned realizing Jim had asked him something.  Right, questions, clearing his throat to bide some time Leonard managed to get his brain under control and remembered what he needed to ask, launching back into the interview.

Leonard exited the building feeling a little blown away, he had the job.  It seemed too easy, too simple.  Although Pike did say they were desperate for a doctor.  Running a hand through his hair Leonard wished he could have a drink with Pike now, after punching him for sending through a reference he specifically said he didn’t want.  Sighing Leonard realized he would just have to settle for the small flask hidden away in his truck, there was no way he was wasting what little money he had and besides he needed to make a few calls.  Calls that he couldn’t make in some dingy pub in the middle of the day.

Sitting in his car some time later Leonard let out a contented sigh as the alcohol burned down his throat, picking up his cell he dialed Pike.  With a frown he hung up when the call went straight to message bank.  Dialing again he called his grandmother who picked up on the third ring.

“Leo dear, how are you”

“Im alright gran, how are you?”

“right as rain dear, you know me”

“I do, I just wanted to let you know I got the job”

“Oh congratulations, the practice is luckly to have you, you know” Leo flinched at the reminder to his blatant lie.

“Yeah…”

“Come now Leo, its not that hard to show some enthusiasm”

“Sorry, Gran”

“Now have you found a place to stay” Leo looked around at the messy inside of his truck, bags strewn everywhere.

“Er yeah, Im in a little hotel not far from the surgery.  I’m going to look at an apartment tonight”

“tonight?” his Gran asked sounding confused

“Er, yeah, the landlord works late hours I guess”

“Oh, well then… Are you doing okay Len?  I know things have been rough on you, I barely saw you before you left”

“I’m sorry I just…”

“I Understand dear I just worry… Leonard?”

“Yeah Gran” Leonard felt anxiety spike at his chest at his grandmother’s serious tone.

“Your father would be proud, you know that don’t you sweety?”

Leonard gulped, a preasure building behind his eyes.  He knew without a doubt that his father would be anything but proud.  But there was nothing for it. “I…”

“Len I know half the reason I don’t see or hear from you in because I bring up your father but you need to understand… He loved you very much, you did the right thing”

“I… you know that’s not true Gran.  How can you even stand to talk to me”

“Your my grandson, who I love very much, whos heart is to big for his own good.  You did what you had to do.  No one with a heart would have done anything less.  There is nothing to forgive Len.  When your ready, come on home, we can…”

“I cant, not yet” Leonard chocked out, the feeling of hopelessness washing over him faster then he expected.

“When your ready dear, now go be a doctor again.  Its time I think, don’t you?” Leonard frowned hating himself for the lies, if only she knew what his new job entailed.

“Yeah Gran, I will talk to you soon”

Sighing he decided not to ring Geoff, or try Pike again.  He was tired, shifting the truck into gear he decided to find a park somewhere, with a public bathroom that he could take a nap in and get cleaned up in for tonight.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place within chapter two of BTMOTZs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will likely never approach the length of the chapters within BTMOTZs. This is simply a place to explore Leonard's part of the story.

Leonard had arrived early, Jim was still in the shower.  Taking a seat at the table, with insistence from a lovely red head he had just met.  Gaila, that was her name. 

“So, your our new Doctor?” Gaila asked coming to sit next to Leonard, her eyes travelling over his body blatantly.  Leonard laughed, taking an instant liking to her. 

“It would appear so, do you work at the club as well?” Leonard asked, glancing around the apartment.  Looking for clues into these peoples lives.

“I’m Jim’s assistant” Gaila chirped happily, clearly beyond pleased about that fact “I’m also a club representative”

Leonard nodded thoughtfully “You live here together?”

“Yeah, he cant function like a normal human being.  Its easier if I’m here” Gaila smiled, her eyes still riveted to Leonard with an odd kind of intensity.  He felt like he should be uncomfortable but was having a hard time being anything close. 

Gaila stood suddenly “I’ll get you a coffee, I think Jim is going to be a while, he is barely functional at the moment”

Leonard raised his eyebrows “errr”

“How do you take your coffee Leonard?” Gaila asked fiddling around with some disturbing coffee machine contraption.

“Black, no sugar”

Before long there was a steaming cup of coffee in Leonard’s hands and after a couple of sips he was starting to feel a lot more human.  Lounging back slightly in his chair he glanced at the bathroom door at hearing the water shut off.

“I’ll be right back Leonard”  Leonard nodded as Gaila left, answering a phone call on her way to her room.  Sighing he took another drag of his coffee but quickly set it down as he heard the bathroom door jiggle before it was thrown open with a surprising amount of force.

“Gaila! Did you use my towel again?!” Leonard stared, a full frontal image of his new boss was not something he was expecting and yet.  Leonard could feel his mouth falling open, but could do little to stop it.  Glancing down he allowed his eyes to travel over the length of Jim’s body, water droplets tracking paths down his chest, abs and leading his eyes down to his groin.  _Fuck_ Leonard thought, biting his lip, If that image wasn’t going to be burnt into his head

“Ummmm….” Leonard whipped his gaze back up to a pair of shocked and appalled eyes.  Leonard found himself smirking as the kid jumped behind the door apologizing and calling for Gaila.  Today was certainly looking up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard was struggling, Jim was talking.  It was probably important, he managed to tune in every now and again.  But mostly his thoughts were on his naked, wet body.  Thoughts of licking those water droplets off, shoving him into the wall, taking, owning.  He wondered how Jim would feel beneath his skin, how pliant he would be, would he fight back.  How much would it take to rip a moan from his lips, those lips, already so full.  Leonard imagined them swollen from brutal biting kisses, Leonard could sooth them with his tongue before dragging a scream from behind his mouth.  Frowning at himself Leonard snapped out of it, long enough to ask some questions.  He was probably being rude.  Then Jim was showing him the spare bedroom and the hooks in the ceiling and looking at him.  Leonard was gone again, imagining those eyes looking at him in this room, but under different circumstances.  Fuck, on his knees, sweat gathering at his brow, broken and bruised looking at Leonard like he was god.  Leonard physically shook his head, horrified at himself.  Looking up guiltily at Jim, he realized he had asked him a question… something about the hooks… taking them out?  He took a gamble.

“No that’s fine” When Jim didn’t react to his answer Leonard moved into the next room, upon seeing the spar he gave up, how was he supposed to avoid picturing Jim in there.  Once again wet, curled against his chest.  Jim’s questions about his marriage however drew him roughly out of his fantasies.  Cringing Leonard tried to be as honest as possible.

“felt as if the wife took the whole South in the divorce, left me with my bones but that's about it… As for my career, I’m sick and tired of hiding who I am and for this pay it seems worth it to ‘tarnish’ my pristine reputation with a club like this”

Leonard’s eyes widened.  He hadn't meant to be that truthful.  But Jim didn’t seem to be taking offence, nor did he seem uncomfortable at his random decision to spill his guts to his new boss.  In fact he was smiling. Leonard found it infectious and before he could stop it he was smiling as well, stepping into Jim’s space. 

“I'll take the apartment Jim, it's impressive but I'm sure you already knew that, is tomorrow to soon to move in?” Leonard hadn't really realized how close he was, until the tension rose, so quick Leonard felt bowled over.  Jim was staring at him, his eyes slowly widening, his eyes flicked down.  It was such a fast movement Leonard almost missed it.  But he didn’t and that simple gesture set a fire burning in his gut.  Letting out a breath telling himself to step back, he was in control of his own body after all.  But Jim wasn’t moving either, if anything, he was leaning forward into his space further.  Fuck but he could see Jim struggle, a wrinkle appearing between his brows, his breath coming quicker as he lent backwards, before his body came forward again.  His chin jutting out in defiance of his own body language.  It was fascinating to watch, Leonard couldn’t look away.  He wanted to reach ouch to Jim, to comfort him, to ravage him, to pull him closer, to push him away, Leonard wasn’t sure.  He just knew he wanted to touch, god this lack of control wasn’t like him.  He was the master of his own body, he took pride in i,t but not now.  Taking a breath he meant to say something, anything to break this tension but then Jim’s phone rang, jump starting his heart and his senses.  Immediately he took a step back.  This was a complication he didn’t need right now, although clearly his body disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it means the world :)


End file.
